


是我

by Soniah



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniah/pseuds/Soniah





	是我

Spock一进房间，Dr. Lester就朝他冲过去，想要一把抓住他的肩膀，但是又强忍了下来。  
“Spock！是我！Jim！真的是我!Janice Lester用了什么鬼办法夺走了我的身体！你可以读我的脑子，你读了就知道了！”Lester死死地攥着手，几乎要把那纤细的十指折断。  
Spock只是挑高了眉毛，往后退了一步，他看见Lester发现自己在和她合理的距离时，目光失望地往下垂，但只有一瞬间，对方抱紧双臂，又抬起头，努力挤出一个灿烂又期待的微笑。  
室内温度是根据船员平均的适宜体感温度设定的，而Lester只穿了一件单薄的病号服，目前的温度对于病中的瘦弱女性人类似乎较低，Spock想要帮她披上毯子，但是又把这个想法压下去了，对他来说，这一举动超出了和陌生女性交往范围。  
“很抱歉Dr.Lester，据医生判断，你恐怕仍然处于精神混乱状态，而且过于亢奋，此时进行精神融合有23.6%的可能性会伤害到你的精神。”Spock双手背后，又往旁边走了几步，“并且目前在机械帮助下实现生命实体转移在任何星系都从未完成过。”  
Lester跟了过来，但停在了他的安全距离外，“怎么没有完成过，我就是活生生的例子！Spock！”  
Spock看着她的眼睛，那是Janice Lester的眼睛，浅浅的灰蓝色，比男性更圆润柔和，现在满是急切的期盼。他也看着她眼中倒映的自己。人类说眼睛是心灵的窗户。这么说不符合逻辑但是……  
但是，他看着对方眼睛盛着自己的样子，有一瞬间他看到自己站在她的心上。  
不，不，这不符合逻辑，没有任何客观证据能够证明Lester的话，己也不能在意识上被她诱导。  
“很抱歉Dr.Lester，现在并不是我们对话的正确时机，请你好好休息恢复到正常的精神状态，我们再——”  
“我们刚认识的时候，你把我流放了，我遇到了老年的你，他和我进行了精神融合，后来他还用祖母悖论骗我，”Janice Lester放开了双臂，走到她跟前。  
“可汗，”她离Spock只有一步的距离，他们互相直视，“那次我快死了，我告诉你我很害怕，你为我流泪了，你抓回了可汗，救了我。”  
看着Spock依然无动于衷的脸，Lester不禁苦笑，抿住嘴唇，快速地眨了眨眼，Spock能听出她勉强着用轻松的语气说，“还有，你之前用了一块有辐射的吊坠给Uhura,后来多亏了这条项链我们救回了船员们。”  
眼下的氛围有些让Spock疑惑，一方面由于缺少客观证据，他实在无法相信面前的Lester就是Jim，但是另一方面，除去所有理智，情感上，意识中，他感到自己在动摇。她说出了他们共同的经历，她说话的语气和细微的表情，和记忆中描摹过千千万万遍的样子越来越契合。  
以及……  
以及他自己心里没来由的想要靠近她的冲动。  
“……这是事实，但也都被记录上报，你可以通过一定的手段获知。很抱歉，Dr.Lester，由于你无法用客观证据证明自己就是Captain KirK,我们暂时只能让你继续留在这里休息直到我们到达殖民地。”  
Spock不能继续留在这里，他不能允许自己继续质疑自己的逻辑，让他去怀疑那个舰桥上的男人已经让他情感上产生不适，他不能再任由自己被主观臆断所蒙蔽。没有绝对的证据之前，他的信任应该绝对地属于他的舰长，属于Jim。  
而Lester仿佛脱力一般，两手拄着床沿，低着头，精致的盘发早就散乱不堪，碎发落在脸测，让人看不到她的表情。什么也没说，什么也没做，就只是安安静静地站在那。但又比撕心裂肺的哭喊更让人难以承受。  
Spock松开背后绞紧的手，眼神示意警卫跟他离开。  
“上个月6号。”  
电流穿过身体一般，Spock停住了脚步，动弹不得。他听见Lester深吸了一口气。  
“上个月6号，β班结束，我们约好下棋，但那天我有些累，等你的时候睡着了。你来的时候我还坐在椅子上睡着，其实我醒了。”  
Spock回过头，但仍愣在原地。任由Lester缓缓地靠近，将脸贴在他的耳侧，声音低得只有他听得见。  
“然后，你吻了我。”  
“在额头。”

Jim将额头轻轻抵在他的肩上。Spock能感受到他在颤抖。  
他不动声色地伸出手，勾住Jim的手指，细细摩挲。  
他感受到了震惊，狂喜，委屈，担忧，气愤。  
还有无法抑制的爱意。

Spock捧住他的脸，什么都没说。  
但Jim终于露出了属于他的笑。  
他感受到了，Spock说，我信任你，Ashaya。


End file.
